A to Z
by pindanglicious
Summary: Karena mereka akan terus berbahagia, selamanya. SasuSaku Family, Fluff. RnR?


**Note**: sebelumnya, saya mau kasih tahu kalau fic ini terinspirasi dari satu fic di FVI :) judulnya 'Buku Cinta Tentang Kita' milik shiinonome-_san_. Pairing Kaito X Miku. Buat authornya dehhh makasih ya darl udah menginspirasi saya! :'D /HEH  
Okesip dilanjut aja.

.

.

.

pindanglicious on deviantart proudly present

a Naruto FanFiction

.

**A to Z**

**Naruto © Om Kishi  
Fanfic + Fanart © pindanglicious  
**

**Rate: T  
Warning: Random Alphabet Drabble, Failed Fluff, Semi-Canon, OC for NextGen, OOC, typo  
Summary: **_Karena mereka akan terus berbahagia, selamanya. SasuSaku Family, Fluff. RnR?_

.

.

.

**A, Annoyance**

Sakura adalah gadis yang menyebalkan, begitu kata Sasuke.

Ia adalah gadis yang manja, egois, berlebihan, keterlaluan, dan … yah, menyebalkan.

—tetapi anehnya, pemuda itu tetap menikahi gadisnya yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**B, Babies**

"Ayo buka mata kalian, sayang! Lihat, lihat! Ayah dan Ibu ada di sini, bersama kalian, akan terus melindungi kalian,"

Wanita menyebalkan yang sudah menyandang nama besar Uchiha itu mengelu pada kedua bayi berambut hitam yang tertidur pulas di dadanya. Ia tertawa, menangis haru di sela napasnya yang terengah-engah. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek terlihat sedikit mengkilat, bercampur keringat.

Bayi-bayi itu, anak-anak mereka, yang akan meneruskan generasi di masa yang akan datang, sudah lahir ke dunia ini!

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke tersenyum tulus melihatnya, dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir di pipinya.

—selamat menikmati tugasmu sebagai seorang ayah, Sasuke!

.

.

.

**C, Chaa!**

"Chaaa!"

Bayi laki-laki mungil itu menggeliat dalam _box _tidurnya dan mencolek-colek saudara perempuannya dengan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku putra kecilnya. Ia kemudian mencubit pipi tembam anak itu gemas.

"Cepat besar ya, Ryuzaki-_kun_, Ichigo-_chan_! Ibu tidak sabar melihat kalian menjadi _ninja _yang hebat seperti Ayah!" ujarnya lembut. Tangan halusnya kemudian mengelus kepala Ryuzaki yang masih rewel ingin membangunkan saudarinya.

"Chaaa!" Ryuzaki mengomel lagi.

Dan pada saat ayahnya datang untuk sekadar menengoknya, anak itu berceletuk dengan riang seraya menggapai-gapai ayahnya.

"Chaaa! Chachukee baahuu aceem!"

—dan Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sedangkan suaminya kini langsung dilanda _badmood_.

.

.

.

**D, Dango**

Sakura tahu suaminya tidak suka makanan manis.

Makanan manis-manis itu, katanya, bisa membuat diabetes.

Namun wanita itu hanya bisa cemberut kesal saat menyadari bahwa dango saus gula merah miliknya habis diraup Sasuke.

—terimakasih, Ryuzaki, sudah merekomendasikan 'pembantaian' untuk ayahmu pada ibumu. Terimakasih sekali lagi.

.

.

.

**E, Earth**

Bumi itu bulat.

Prinsip yang dapat diambil oleh Sasuke lewat bentuk bumi ini adalah; _Ke mana pun dia pergi, hanya Sakura lah tempatnya berlabuh. Karena bumi ini bulat dan memiliki ujung. Dan Sakura adalah ujung yang akan membawa Sasuke pulang._

.

.

.

**F, Fangirl**

Dulu, Sakura adalah gadis remaja yang sederajat dengan gadis lain.

Yang mengidolakan sosok Uchiha Sasuke, yang terbuai akan kharisma dan paras rupawannya.

Ia menyebut dirinya sebagai _fangirl_.

—tapi sekarang tidak! Hahaha.

.

.

.

**G, Ghost**

Saat itu Ryuzaki dan Ichigo yang berusia empat tahun menangis kencang di kamar mereka.

Sakura dan Sasuke bergegas keluar dari kamar mereka, dan memasuki kamar si kembar.

"Cup cup cup anak Ibu sayang…. Sudah jangan nangis ya, kenapa, sayang?" hibur wanita berambut merah muda sebahu itu seraya mendekap kedua anaknya yang masih menangis. Sasuke berada di sampingnya, mengelus punggung anak perempuannya yang sama-sama menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan.

"_Hiks! Ha-hantuu! Hueeee!" _tangis Ryuzaki seraya menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang berada di pojok lemari.

Sasuke berinisiatif untuk melihatnya, dan menemukan sebuah boneka aneh.

Sakura tertawa garing dibuatnya.

"I-itu boneka yang diberikan Kankurou-_san _padaku dulu, hehehehehe,"

.

.

.

**H, Hokage**

Uchiha Ryuzaki selalu mengatakan bahwa ia bercita-cita menjadi Hokage.

Naruto yang mendengarnya justru bangga. Begitu juga Sakura, dan Hinata.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak setuju. Alasannya mudah.

"Dia itu anakku, bukan anakmu, _Dobe_! Aku takut orang-orang mengira kalau Ryuzaki adalah hasil percampuran antara aku dan KAU!"

—kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu, Ayah….

.

.

.

**I, Incest**

Sasuke selalu muak melihat Ryuzaki yang selalu mencium pipi Ichigo saat gadis itu bersedih. Pikirannya terlalu berlebihan. Padahal Ryuzaki hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya sebagai adik pada kakak kembarnya.

Sakura adalah sosok ibu yang pengertian. Ia tidak pernah berprasangka negatif. Kedua anaknya tidak akan terjerumus ke dalam jurang nista itu, ia yakin.

Tapi pada suatu hari, pasangan suami istri itu berteriak histeris saat melihat Ryuzaki, pemuda berusia 14 tahun tersebut, menindih tubuh mungil saudari kembarnya di atas ranjang di kamar mereka. Tubuh mereka hanya dibalut oleh sehelai handuk.

Sasuke nyaris memarahi keduanya sampai mulutnya berbusa, namun bantahan sang anak adalah; "Kalian ini kenapa sih? Habis mandi bersama tadi Ichigo tersandung. Aku cuma ingin menyembuhkan dahinya yang terluka. Aku 'kan ninja medis seperti Ibu. Kalian juga sering melakukan ini di kamar kalian, 'kan?"

—dan kedua sejoli itu langsung mematung terdiam.

(Hayoo siapa yang berpikiran mesum duluan?)

.

.

.

**J, Joke**

Sasuke tidak punya selera humor.

Ia adalah pria kaku dan super dingin yang selalu menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik topeng datarnya. Siapa pun yang berani menertawakannya, tebasan kusanagi akan mengenai lehernya.

Namun siapa tahu, hanya tiga orang yang mengetahui sifat asli si pangeran es ini.

Walau tidak mempunyai selera humor, Sasuke selalu melakukan sifat konyol yang tak disadarinya selama di rumah. Membuat Sakura dan Ryuzaki tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Ichigo terkekeh kecil.

—saat ia tertidur dengan air liur, memakai _boxer _berwarna merah muda, bermotif hati merah menyala, dan bertuliskan _'AKU CHAYANK MAMA' _misalnya?

.

.

.

**K, Kakashi-**_**sensei**_**!**

Kakashi-_sensei _yang notabene mantan guru pembimbing Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura adalah seorang Ichigo _addict_.

Katanya, Ichigo itu sangat anggun. Ia lebih mirip Sasuke dalam versi perempuan. Dingin, tenang, dan cerdas. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Uchiha.

Sedangkan Ryuzaki? Katanya ia cerewet, temperamental, dan sedikit mesum.

Mungkin Kakashi-_sensei _pernah menawarkan buku Icha Icha pada Ryuzaki. Makanya pada saat Sakura menanyakan, _"Ryu-kun, lihat sesuatu yang panjang tidak?" _pikiran Ryuzaki sudah beralih ke …

—bagian bawahnya.

.

.

.

**L, Love**

Cinta itu sederhana.

Bagi Sakura, cinta adalah di saat ia menyeduhkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk suaminya.

.

.

.

**M, Mission**

Uchiha Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu saat mendapati Sasuke terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, dengan luka tusukan di sana sini.

Ia sangat takut. Takut kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya untuk kedua kalinya hanya karena misi.

Namun hatinya sedikit lega ketika Ryuzaki dan Ichigo datang ke ruangan itu dan menjalankan 'misi' mereka sebagai anak. Menghibur Ibu mereka.

"Aku coba sembuhkan ya Bu," gumam Ryuzaki seraya tersenyum menenangkan. Sakura mengangguk. Ichigo menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi ibunya.

Dan saat Ryuzaki berhasil menyembuhkan luka ayahnya dengan ninjutsu medisnya, mantan _nuke-nin _itu membuka matanya dan menguar seulas senyum.

—saling melindungi anggota keluarga satu sama lain adalah misi bersama, bukan?

.

.

.

**N, Noise**

Ryuzaki adalah anak yang berisik.

Ia selalu mencari ribut dengan kakak kembarnya, sehingga mereka bertengkar hebat di rumahnya.

Hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura sedikit kesal. Kedua anak itu sudah berusia hampir 16 tahun tetapi masih berpikiran kekanak-kanakkan.

Saat mereka memarahi anak-anak mereka, maka bantahan yang mereka dapat adalah,

"Ibu dan Ayah tidak pernah sadar kalau kalian lebih 'berisik' daripada kami! Kami selalu mendengar erangan, desahan, dan raungan kalian dari kamar kalian!"

—dan mereka pun bungkam seketika. Dasar sama saja.

.

.

.

**O, Obey**

Sebagai anak, Ichigo dan Ryuzaki wajib mematuhi perintah kedua orangtua mereka.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke dan Sakura menerima perintah dari kedua anaknya untuk membuat adik yang baru?

—sebagai keluarga, mereka harus saling mematuhi 'kan?

.

.

.

**P, Perfect**

Sakura seringkali menasihati kedua anaknya, tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini.

Makanya, saat diejek **pendek **oleh teman-temannya, Ryuzaki melawan mereka dengan kata-kata;

"Kata Ibu, tidak ada manusia sempurna di dunia ini! Aku pendek karena dulu ayahku juga pendek!"

—dan Ryuzaki tidak tahu kalau fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan.

.

.

.

**Q, Question**

Saat berumur 7 tahun, Ichigo pernah melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang sampai saat ini belum terjawab oleh Sasuke, yaitu;

"Kenapa Ayah mencintai Ibu? Padahal dulu Ayah begitu membencinya,"

.

.

.

**R, Rutohi!**

Uzumaki Rutohi adalah anak tengah keluarga Uzumaki. Umurnya masih 14 tahun, dua tahun lebih muda dibanding Ryuzaki dan Ichigo.

Kakaknya adalah perempuan berusia 15 tahun yang sangat hiperaktif, Uzumaki Akari. Adiknya adalah seorang bocah lelaki berusia 7 tahun yang super pemalu, Uzumaki Kaito. Sedangkan dirinya adalah lelaki yang murah senyum dan dingin di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia seperti ayahnya, memiliki sifat yang berani.

—termasuk berani menembak Ichigo di depan kedua orangtuanya. Walau gadis itu terkenal akan sifat cueknya yang luar biasa, tapi akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan tambatan hatinya.

Ahhh~ waktu berlalu begitu cepat, bukan?

—ngomong-ngomong Ryuzaki, kapan kau menggaet seorang gadis?

.

.

.

**S, Super**

Orang bilang, Ryuzaki adalah laki-laki yang sangaaat manis. Bahkan Ichigo mengakui, saat bersama dengan Ryuzaki, ia seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Bukan adik laki-laki.

Sasuke dan Sakura tahu, anak lelaki mereka adalah laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi badan paling pendek di antara Rookie seangkatannya. Ryuzaki selalu dianggap lelaki lemah oleh siapa pun yang belum mengenalnya.

Tapi jangan salah, ia bisa menghancurkan beton, meremukkan batu sebesar gedung Hokage, dan PERNAH sekali melempar Gamabunta hingga ia terpental ke deretan patung Hokage, dan membuatnya runtuh dengan tangan kosongnya jika sedang emosi. Makanya, jangan macam-macam.

—terimakasih banyak, Sakura, sudah mewariskan ninjutsu medis dan tenaga monstermu pada Ryuzaki.

.

.

.

**T, Twins**

Sasuke sebenarnya bangga memiliki anak kembar yang berlain jenis kelamin. Karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang dari klan Uchiha yang memiliki keturunan kembar.

Andai Itachi masih hidup, ia akan berteriak,

"LIHAT, ITACHI! AKU PUNYA ANAK KEMBAR! KAU? MENIKAH SAJA BELUM! HAHAHAHA! DASAR BUJANG LAPUK!"

.

.

.

**U, Unfair**

Dulu, Sakura sering memprotes Tuhan karena ia merasa mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil; perasaannya tak pernah terbalas oleh Sasuke.

Tapi sekarang, Sasuke sering memprotes Sakura karena istrinya itu lebih dekat dengan Ryuzaki. Katanya, tidak adil.

—dasar.

.

.

.

**V, Voice**

Sasuke bosan mendengarkan curhatan Ryuzaki.

Katanya, suara teman-temannya sudah berubah layaknya pria dewasa.

Tapi, ia masih memiliki suara setinggi wanita.

"Ayolah, Ayah, aku takut mereka menganggapku wanita sungguhan. Usiaku sudah 16 tahun dan suaraku masih seperti Kagamine Len. Duh!"

"Jadi aku harus melakukan apa untukmu, hah? Berteriak WOW? Begitu?"

—Sasuke…. Sejak kapan kau menjadi korban iklan seperti ini?

.

.

.

**W, Wishes**

Sasuke dan Sakura terduduk di bangku taman Konoha bersama kedua anaknya yang masih berusia 10 tahun. Mereka menatap indahnya langit malam, yang bertaburkan sejuta bintang, yang diselimuti arakan awan kelabu.

Dan pada saat itu pula, mereka mendapati sebuah bintang jatuh.

"Ayo kita berharap!" seru Sakura antusias.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak suka hal yang konyol.

Toh tanpa harus melihat bintang jatuh, ia masih bisa berharap, 'kan?

—berharap agar kehangatan keluarga kecil ini melekat selaaaaamanya.

.

.

.

**X, Xerofit**

Sakura pernah mendengar kedua anaknya memperdebatkan masalah 'xerofit'.

Ryuzaki bilang, xerofit adalah zat yang mengangkut air ke seluruh tubuh tumbuhan.

Ichigo bilang, xerofit adalah tumbuhan yang hidup di daerah kering.

Tapi Sasuke bilang, xerofit adalah sesuatu yang membuat keributan. Sekian.

.

.

.

**Y, Yellow**

Sasuke tidak suka kuning.

Katanya, kuning mengingatkannya pada seorang yang bodoh yang pernah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

.

**Z, Zero**

Sakura tidak akan pernah menyangka, akhir ceritanya akan seperti ini.

Ia menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya, mempunyai dua anak, dan hingga saat ini masih diselimuti oleh kehangatan keluarganya. Ia membayangkan saat kelak ia akan menimang cucu. Ah, manisnya.

Padahal rasanya, baru kemarin ia menjadi gadis cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung sahabatnya, Ino.

Padahal rasanya, baru kemarin ia masuk akademi, mengikuti seleksi genin, dan berada dalam kelompok 7 bersama Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi-_sensei_.

Padahal rasanya, baru kemarin Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, menorehkan secercah luka yang membelanga.

Kemarin, kemarin, kemarin.

Ya Tuhan, hingga kini ia tak pernah menyangka, anak-anaknya sudah berusia kepala dua, siap menikah, dan siap memberikan keturunan Uchiha yang baru.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya menangis haru.

—bermulai dari angka nol, dan tak akan pernah berakhir. Karena mereka akan terus berbahagia, selamanya_._

.

.

.

Tuhan punya rancangan sendiri untuk membahagiakan hamba-Nya, bukan?

**Owari**

* * *

Hiiikkkksss tahu nggak? T_T saya bikin yang terakhirnya pengen nangis :') inget aja gitu film Naruto di GTV yang sering saya tonton. AAAAAA sedih bangeet :') jadi inget waktu hints SasuSaku pas ujian chuunin ih tuhaan :') /udahcurcolnya

Oh iya, saya envy sama Hinata di chapter 615. Bukan masalah 'kapan-bagian-sasusakunya' tapi …

KAPAN SAYA NGGAK DIHARKOSIN SAMA ADIK KELAS ITU? TAT /UDAHWOI /dibuang

Okesip abaikan aja x'D  
maaf ya kalau nggak jelas apalagi covernya ya? Wakakakakkaka nggak nyambung samsek sama fanficnya. Wong di dA saya selalu ngegaje sama temen-temen bule, makanya sampe sekarang otak saya jadi error XD /dor  
kalo mau download fanartnya cek aja di dA saya ya /plaks  
kalian paling suka bagian mana nih? XD

Btw sekali lagi makasih banyak sama shiinonome-_san _yang udah ngeinspirasi bikin fic ini :D hehehe  
Akhir kata, feedback ya~ ;u;

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
